Raole Hetzel Ferin
|-|Description= |element = |birthPlace = Idoma|roleplayer = Sp3cr3EX|status = Alive|activity = Active|part = LXIX|affiliation = Black Legion}} Raole is the current host for the Wind Element. Appearance Raole has yellow eyes, pale skin and brown hair with several streaks of yellow of average length sticking out downwards pointing spikes all around his head. His outfit consists of a black unbottoned uniform with a yellow shirt underneath, copper colored jeans and a black glove on his right hand, though ocasionally he is also seen wearing a two-part black cape with copper colored stripes. Personality Raole often appears as a good-natured and friendly person to others even towards his enemies, he is very reliable to the ones he cares about and has no problem in making friends, same also goes for making enemies, however during battle he can act sly and ruthless when it comes to facing a strong opponent specially since he carries a self-righteous demeanor aiming to crush any enemy with a fervor in his fights, going as far as to kill them, Raole was taught that in this world its kill or be killed and that made his heart completely hardened, making him more aggressive with little to no compromise. However despite the harsh attitude he displays when fighting other people or anthro opponents, he also seems to display a more human side to him, reacting rather the opposite in situations where he is presented against wild beasts or monsters, the reason for this being that the place he grew up in was inhabited by many dangerous creatures. Abilities and Skills Weaponry Raole has in his possession a bowie knife made specially for scouts of the Black Legion, short and hidden to everyone until its moment of use, sharp enough to severely injure an unaware target, the blade is kept inside a black sheath. |-|History= History Not much is known about Raole’s backstory at this point in time, but rumors say that he was chosen because of the potential that was seen in him and trained at a young age to join a mysterious group known as the Black Legion who serves and worships Darkness as their true savior. |-|Relationships= Elementals Dark Harss Dark seems like an interesting person to be around although knowing that Zoe teached him some things makes Dark someone to keep an eye out for. Falaos Johnathon Falaos seems like a fine fox and someone to socialize, too bad that he revealed something that he shouldn’t have. Hugh Brown First impressions are important and Hugh seems quite the swell guy to be around. Sylvan Hectus Sylvan or “Sub” is a friendly giant, however for Raole he wouldn’t want to get on the wolf’s bad side. Non-Elementals Zoe Acker Raole didn’t really met Zoe properly but he can already tell she will be someone who you don’t want to be messing with. Sarah Acker Raole likes Sarah merely because of how sweet and innocent she is. Xil Tigris Definetly not a tiger with the best attitude but Raole has met and seen far worse people, and with a necessity to showoff Xil could even get himself killed before anything else happens. Gallery Pictures will go here once the lazy rabbit gets to draw them Trivia *Raole is the first elemental to be working for an enemy group since the beginning of the RP. Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Air Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Mishot Era